1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device for breasts, specially the device is capable of providing hot massage effects to the breasts of a user.
2. The Prior Arts
Breasts are special and distinguishing characteristic of women. It is often considered as the standard beauty for all women. In the westerner points of view, the bustier the breast is, the more attraction of woman is increased. As the view of world changes, majority of the countries in the world, including our country, gradually accept the westernized view in the concept of aesthetic.
According to the current medical views, several suggestions are raised that partially massaging the breasts can increase the blood circulation and irritate inner metabolism so as to stimulate the reaction of breasts, which, in turn, results in the growth of breasts. It is also said that the massage of breasts can get rid of chest tightness.
A conventional breast massage device generally includes a motor or low voltage generating unit for stimulating part or at single spot of the breast. The massage is done only at the exterior portion of the skin such that the massage effect cannot penetrate into the deeper layer of the skin, which in turn, cannot stimulate the blood circulation. Under this condition, the majority of women does not rely on or trust the conventional breast massage device.